Red Sky
by Buzzkill15
Summary: Merlin is trying hard to keep things the same as before after the castle is regained from Morgana. But can he keep it up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Red Sky<p>

* * *

><p>The young man watched as the light danced across the morning sky, leaning on the edge of the tower. This, he thought, was the best thing about working in the castle; you could watch the sunrise across the eastern sky. Of course it was a rare occasion that he was actually awake to see this, but then again he hadn't slept the night before. The red light swirled in amongst the blue; a rhyme came to mind:<p>

_ Red sky in the morning,_

_ Shepard's warning._

_ Red sky at night, _

_Shepard's delight._

His mother always used to say it to him when they worked in the fields. He was always awake for sunrise back then. That was another thing that changed. The work here did leave him more physically drained: he was constantly running back and forth on errands here; or helping the knights training; moving targets or polishing armour; sharping swords; running baths or collecting herbs. It was too much! He let out a sigh, it was hard work. He remembered he once yelled at Gaius for the same problem. He couldn't do that now; Gaius had become more reliant on him since being held captive by Morgana. He was weaker but still Gaius. The King was struggling, not really sure who to trust on his council since his Uncle's betrayal. He moved away from the edge of the tower and headed off to the kitchen. Life goes on, he thought glancing back at the sky just one more time. Maybe today would be better.

* * *

><p>The young man grabbed the King's breakfast off the side before the cook hit him with a ladle - she had a pretty good aim and a swing powerful enough to be a knight. He turned the corner taking the stairs one at a time, walked for a while then entered a room without knocking, he never knocked. He sat the tray down on the table and strode over to the curtains yanking them open, wincing as the now bright sunlight greeted his eyes. He heard the king moan and turn over in his bed.<p>

"Mornin'." The young man called, walking back to the tray setting it out on the table and started to pick up the discarded clothes from yesterday. He let out a yawn covering his mouth with the back of his hand, he was _so_ tired.

"_Mer_lin!" the king yelled.

"What?"

"I told you I wanted to sleep in." Merlin racked through his mind trying to find this memory, he couldn't find anything of the sort.

"No you didn't." Merlin said grabbing a shirt draped over a chair, he looked outside at the sky trying to judge the time, he still needed to get those herbs for Gaius. He hear the king groan and turn over in bed

"Wake me up in an hour, and close those curtains!" Merlin sighed again, tucking the dirty clothes under his arm, obeying Arthur's order before leaving. At least now he'd have time to get those herbs.

* * *

><p>Merlin scurried down the steps taking in a breath of fresh air. He loved that first breath of crisp air in the morning. He nodded to the guards before heading off in the direction of the forest. He needed to hurry if he wanted to get back to wake Arthur in time. He was luck as the herbs Gaius requested were right on the edge of the forest. He would be back with 10 minutes to spare at the latest if things went well. He pulled his thin coat tighter to his body as he walked through the market that was already crowded with people, trying to buy things before work. That's where everything went wrong.<p>

The man was lying by the tavern, Merlin didn't see him as he stepped aside to let an older woman pass and tripped over his sprawled out leg. The man snapped out of his drunken sleep, glaring at Merlin who was now apologising to him, not that the man was paying attention. Merlin ducked his head in embarrassment and moved to continue only to be spun around to face this guy.

"Who do you think you are boy," The man snarled leaning into Merlin's face, alcohol still recognisable on his breath.

"I'm sorry …" Merlin started, only to be smacked across the face with an open hand. No one had done that to him since he and Will almost crushed an old man with a tree. He felt shame spreading across his face. He lowered his head again, not looking the man in the eyes; this only seemed to anger him more.

"Look at me boy!" He yelled and the started to hit Merlin. Merlin tried to remember what Gwaine had said about fighting in taverns, but all he could feel was pain. He fell to the ground a received a few sharp kicks to the ribs, then he finally fought back. Merlin managed to grab the man's foot and twist it, pulling him to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted off towards the castle not looking back. He ignored the pain as he brushed against people in the crowd, that had started to form around the fight, making his way back to Arthur's room. Gaius' herbs would have to wait.

Merlin made to Arthur's door before the pain became too much, he leant against the wall trying to let the pain subside. After a few minutes it calmed only for his ribs to scream in protest as he stood up. He let out a gasp before shaking his head trying to clear the black spots that were dancing across his vision. He needed to keep moving, forget about the pain. He stood tall before bursting into Arthur's room striding over to the curtains again.

"Rise and shine," could be heard from the open door followed by a 'manly' squeal as a cup almost hit the young man, a maid shook her head, laughing, as she walked past the King's room, everything was returning to normal.

* * *

><p>Sir Gwaine hated patrol first thing in the morning - nothing exciting ever happened. He walked beside Sir Percival who wasn't much of a talker. This was boring. He was looking longingly at the tavern when he heard it.<p>

"That's right King Arthur's manservant rolling around in the dirt with that man from the tavern…" Gwaine grabbed Percival's arm dragging him towards the two women holding the conversation.

"Excuse me, my fine ladies…" Percival rolled his eyes, thinking Gwaine was trying to set him up with another girl. "But where you talking about Merlin?"

The two young ladies exchanged looks before nodding slowly. It was common knowledge the knights were protective of Merlin.

"Yes, my lord." the older of the two answered. Gwaine scoffed at the title but the girl continued anyway. "He got in a fight with a man outside the tavern earlier, and he looked hurt." Percival thanked the girls as Gwaine yet again grabbed his arm, this time dragging him towards the castle. Although the motive was shared. They needed to find Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>I've changed a few things review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Thanks to Matsukaze Tenma for the encouragment. :)**

* * *

><p>Red Sky<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin winced as he bent down to pick up the cup, silently cursing Arthur for having a good throw. His ribs were on fire, he straightened up and sat the cup back on the table. He looked around and finally realised something.<p>

"Where's Gwen?" he asked spinning around on the spot, then made a mental note not to do it again after fighting a wave of nausea.

"She got up early to see Gaius, didn't you see her?" Arthur said looking curiously at his manservant. Merlin scratched the back of his neck gently shaking his head, not wanting to admit to his sleepless night. Arthur shook his head, brushing it off as Merlin being his usual unobservant self, disappearing behind the screen to get changed. Merlin - finally safe from Arthur's sight - wrapped his arms around his chest begging for the pain to lessen. He couldn't just admit to being in pain, others were suffering more than him. Arthur had lost the last of his family, Gaius wasn't quite the same and was too busy trying to save lives of the people Morgana injured. Merlin didn't want to distract him with something as little as sore ribs. He quickly unwrapped his arms as he heard Arthur cough.

"Is there something wrong Merlin?" Arthur asked no hint of teasing in his voice. Merlin shook his head.

"Just a little cold, why do you actually care?" Merlin covered, adding his usually taunt onto the end of his lie. It worked as Arthur rolled his eyes and mumbled something about ungrateful servants. Merlin shuffled over to the bed while Arthur sat down to eat his breakfast - shuffling hurt less than walking. He quickly made the bed then planned to sneak away. If he could get somewhere hidden he could heal his ribs without anyone even knowing they hurt.

* * *

><p>Gwaine turned the corner with Percival sharp on his heels. They had already stopped by Gaius' who, had claimed his ward must have left early today as he was gone before Gaius woke up. They were now heading to the king's chambers the concern for their friend continuously growing. Percival stepped ahead of him when they finally reached the king's chambers and shoved the door. Gwaine winced as the door flew open, sometimes the knight didn't know his own strength. The door opened showing Arthur's face drop as they hear a yelp of pain. Merlin was lying on the floor holding his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin had grabbed the empty tray from the table.<p>

"I'll take this down to the kitchen then come back here okay?" Merlin said shifting on his feet. Arthur stood up giving him a nod and started heading for the desk. The crash made him spin around, years of training quickening his reflexes caused him to see Merlin being hit by the door, flying backwards and landing hard upon the stone floor. He could see Percival and Gwaine in the doorway both looking as shocked as he felt. They were all snapped out of their shock by Merlin emitting a yelp as he grabbed his head. Gwaine was by his side in an instant.

"Merlin mate, you okay?" Gwaine asked pulling Merlin into a sitting position, wincing as he saw the mark that covered his right cheek. That was going to cause a bruise. Merlin winced and looked at him trying to decide which Gwaine to answer. He shook his head and the three Gwaines blurred into one.

"Have you heard of knocking." Merlin asked motioning to the door, swinging in the slight breeze of the drafty castle. Percival looked really guilty. Merlin hid his pain in a grin.

"You know Arthur, I feel a bit light headed I fear I may have to take the rest of the day off." He joked trying to lighten the situation. Arthur rolled his eyes before acting seriously.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Please I've had worse." Merlin said shrugging his shoulders a bit as he stood up. At least now the pain in his ribs wasn't as bad, his head ached to an equal amount. Gwaine was shook out of his trance by that sentence.

"Speaking of having worse, what's this we heard about you rollin' around with some drunk in a fight." Merlin suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "The maids said you looked hurt." Gwaine continued watching as Merlin scuffed the toe of his boot on the ground. Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders assessing the damage to his manservant only to have said manservant shake him off.

"I'm fine seriously, it was just a minor misunderstanding," Merlin said. "Anyway I'm pretty sure I won." Arthur, Gwaine and Percival all burst out laughing. Well Percival's was more like a silent snort. Merlin grinned at his mates before shaking his head. He bent down and grabbed the tray, bringing it close to his chest allowing him to shield his ribs from anymore stray blows.

"Sires" Merlin mocked giving a half bow before heading out of the room. None of them saw the wince he gave as he straightened up.

"Merlin meet us at the training field when you done." Arthur called after him, watching the younger man disappear around the corner. Not noticing the slight shuffle in his step. Arthur slapped Gwaine on the back leading him in the opposite direction to the armoury leaving Percival to stare after Merlin. Something was wrong with him.

* * *

><p>Merlin sat down on the bottom stair and hugged his chest. It wasn't meant to hurt this bad! He looked around before un-doing his belt and pulling his shirt up. He gasped as he saw most of his chest was a purple colour. He tugged down his shirt and left his belt off, he'd leave it in the kitchen and get it later. It might ease the pain, he thought. He snuck into the kitchen dropping the tray into the soapy water, he smiled at Alexandra one of the kitchen maids, and asked her to hold onto his belt. She gave him a confused look but agreed anyway. Merlin walked slowly down the corridor and wander out to the training grounds. He carefully sat down and watched the knights warm up. They were all twirling swords around. He laughed as he saw Gwaine advancing towards Elyan with a mace only to catch himself in his chest with it. Luckily he was wearing Armour but Merlin didn't laugh as long or as hard as the knights. The pain was getting worse.<p>

"Merlin give us a hand will you?" Merlin looked around to see Andrew, one of the Skivvies for the training grounds, trying to move a target. Merlin got up and grabbed one side trying to ignore the pain. They lifted the target and half carried, half dragged it across the field to where the other targets were. Merlin forced another smile desperately trying to hide the pain from his ribs.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Andrew asked quietly, knowing Merlin would be crowded by the knights if he asked too loud. Merlin bit his lip and nodded. Andrew looked at him carefully before walking off. Merlin stood next to Elyan and Gwaine as Arthur approached prepared to be lectured but was interrupted by Elyan.

"Hey Merlin where's your belt?"

"Huh?" Merlin looked down before remembering he left it in the Kitchen. But Gwaine answered for him.

"He doesn't need it any more 'cause he so fat," Gwaine joked slapping Merlin's stomach just below his ribs. Merlin gasped as the pain radiated through his body. The black spots were back clouding his vision. He could hear the knights calling his name but it hurt so much. He felt himself sinking to the ground and wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Merl…" then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. Thanks again to Matsukaze Tenma for the idea, and everyone else for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Red Sky<p>

* * *

><p>Gwaine watched in horror as his best friend sank to the ground.<p>

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled trying to catch him but Merlin was out before he even hit the ground. Gwaine looked at his friends wonder what had happened. Arthur shoved through the group and knelt beside his fallen friend.

"Merlin?" Arthur called shaking him gently: trying to wake him up. Merlin didn't even stir. Arthur looked at his knights, "We need to get him to Gaius." Before he could even ask it Percival had Merlin swept into his arms, and was walking towards the castle trying not to jolt his younger, hurt friend. Percival could hear the rest of the knights and the King chasing after him, all concerned for the young man in his arms. He looked closely at Merlin's face wincing as he saw the bruise, that must be smarting by now. He navigated quickly, but carefully around the buzzing rush that made up Camelot, up the stairs and headed to the Physician's chambers. He and all the other knights had the route laid down after so many hard training sessions. He smiled in thanks as Leon stepped ahead of him opening the door to the small room so he could carry Merlin in.

* * *

><p>Gaius and Gwen were sitting across from each other at the small table in Gaius' chambers. The room was finally empty, all of the people put into Gaius' care by Morgana were well enough to go home. He smiled as he listen to Gwen joke about the Courtiers, although Queen, she still couldn't help but act like a servant sometimes. He smiled as he heard the door open expecting to see Merlin. He hadn't seen much of his ward recently. They had both been so busy. Gaius was a bit surprised to see Leon he usually knocked, only to gasp when he saw Merlin in Percival's arms.<p>

"Merlin!" Gwen cried jumping up from the table not sure what to do. Gaius' medical skills took over.

"Lie him on the table," Gaius said clearing a table and setting a pillow up for Merlin's head. He was surprised at how gentle the strong knight could be when he wanted to, as he watched Percival lower his ward down.

"What happened?" Gaius asked as he carefully combed over his wards face trying to work out where the damage was.

"I don't know I just slapped his stomach as a joke and he collapsed." Gwaine said scared he had caused his friend to take ill. Gaius started to lift Merlin's top not sure why his wards belt was missing, a gasp echoed around the room as Merlin's chest was revealed. Bruises covered both sides of his ribs and spread up to the middle of his Sternum. There were distinct shoe marks on Merlin's chest, Gaius still not sure how they got there continued assessing the young man. At least two ribs were broken and the rest would be badly bruised. The pain must have been overwhelming. Gaius announced his findings the younger people in the room as he started wrapping Merlin's chest. He smiled as Gwen held Merlin's hand, and Gwaine sat down heavily pleased he had not hurt his friend, but angry someone had dared to lay finger on him.

* * *

><p>Percival was only too happy to carry Merlin up the stairs to his room.<p>

"He should be awake by tomorrow morning," Gaius explained. "I gave him a light sedative for the pain, he should sleep through the night. But those bruise are quite interesting, it almost as if he was stamped on a few times." Gaius said. Gwaine's head shot up.

"He got in a fight." He announced to the group. Percival nodded, backing up what his friend said. "The maids said he looked injured but he said he was fine." Gauis gave Gwaine a look.

"Merlin isn't the kind to provoke a fight."

Arthur nodded. "Merlin may be an idiot but he knows his own strengths and fighting is not one of them." He ran a hand through his blond hair trying to work out what to do. "Gwaine, Percival where did the fight happen." Percival shrugged,

"We didn't see it but the two maids suggested it happened outside the tavern,"Gwaine answered. Gaius frowned again, why Merlin would be outside the tavern?

"I'm going to head down there and see if anyone saw something." Gwaine said heading towards the door

"Wait," Arthur called making Gwaine pause and turn around. "Take Elyan, Leon and Percival with you and if you do find who did this, bring them to the castle so we can deal with him. I want to make sure he knows he messed with the wrong guy."

Arthur watched as they left the room. He sighed and hugged his wife close, wiping her tears away. "Don't worry he's going to be alright, it's Merlin we're talking about here." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sat in the darkness.<p>

"Hello?" he called, it was strange the pain was gone. He step forwards and the scene changed, it was a forest. He looked around seeing someone stepping out of the shade.

"Lancelot!" he called running towards his friend, hugging him tightly. He felt Lancelot laugh and released him grinning his head off. Lancelot watched as Merlin's posture changed dramatically.

"What's wrong with you!" Merlin cried. Lancelot gave Merlin a weird look. "I was meant to go through the veil not you! I should be dead not you!" Lancelot shook his head.

"No Merlin my friend you are wrong. I had my destiny as you have yours .You have to look after Arthur, you can't do that when you're dead." Lancelot smiled sadly. Merlin frowned at his friend,

"There could have been another way," Merlin started but Lancelot patted his shoulder while shaking his head.

"You and I both know that's not true." Merlin smiled weakly at his friend.

"I'm sorry Lancelot," Merlin said. "You would have been an awesome knight."

"Don't be, Gwen's happy, Arthur's King and your alive. I don't need anything else," Lancelot said wrapping his arm around Merlin's shoulder. "But you, my friend, need to get back before Gaius starts to panic."

Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"I'll see you around" Lancelot said giving his friend one last smile before walking off into the trees. Suddenly the world around Merlin started to swirl and he felt the pain in his ribs again.

* * *

><p>"Merlin?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go. Review please share the love!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - i don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Red Sky<p>

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Gaius called to his ward. Arthur and Gwen moved closer to the bed hoping their friend was going to be okay. They watched as their younger friend stirred in his unconscious position then to wake.<p>

"Lan'lot?" Merlin moaned as he started to move his head. Gaius looked at the King and Queen nodding as if to say he would be okay. Gwen took Merlin's hand in her own, Merlin slowly opened his eyes blinking slowly trying to get used to the sudden change in light.

"Arthur?" Merlin said slightly confused to what was going on. The last thing he could remember was Gwaine hitting his ribs. How did he end up in his room?

"You fainted," Arthur said "Gwaine accidently hit your ribs and you passed out."

"I didn't faint!" Merlin cried sounding hoarse. Arthur smiled at his best friend and shook his head.

"So _Mer_lin, do you want to tell us how you broke two of your ribs and bruised the rest?" Arthur asked, Gwen straightening up giving Merlin her best you better tell me right now look. Between the two of them and Gaius' eyebrows Merlin was trapped.

"Well you see, I was going to get Gaius herbs because you said you wanted to lie in, even though you didn't tell me you wanted to sleep in, who does that anyway?"

"_Mer_lin!"

"Oh yeah, right I was walking past the tavern and I tripped over someone and we got in a fight and he won."

"So when you told us you won the fight in my chambers?"

"Yeah I lied." Merlin said looking down at his feet from his awkward position. Gaius hadn't let him sit up because his rib would get aggravated. He felt Arthur squeeze his leg.

"Why didn't you tell me my boy?" Gaius asked, noticing Merlin's fidgeting.

"Other people were hurt worse and you need to rest too, the last thing you need is me taking up your space and time." Merlin said feeling tired and slightly embarrassed.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried astounded by his wards careless thinking and his stupidity. "I'll always have time to see you, you, you, clotpole!" Gaius cried causing Gwen and Arthur to bow their head to hide their laughter.

"But seriously, next time, you better tell us when your hurt Merlin or you'll be in the stocks faster than you can saw tomato," Arthur said as he started to stand up giving Merlin a stern look. "I'll be back later to check on you." He said, giving Gwen a peck on the cheeks and nodded to Gaius before leaving. The king shook his head; he couldn't wait to find the man who did this.

* * *

><p>"Okay here's the plan we find this guy, smash his face in, then give him to Arthur and say he used magic and watch him burn!" Gwaine said smashing his fist into his other hand.<p>

"Let's not," Leon said quickly before the idea caught on. "Percival, you take Gwaine with you and ask anyone about the fight, see if anyone knows who hit Merlin. Elyan and i will look outside the tavern. Okay?" Seeing as everyone agreed to his plan, Leon marched off towards the tavern with Elyan in tow. Gwaine let out a sigh,

"Common then Sir 'Speaksalot', lets go chat to some more maids." Percival shook his head but followed anyway.

It was about an hour later when Gwaine and Percival approached the tavern, they had heard from many that the man's usual haunt was the tavern, and they should look there. There was a crowd outside the tavern cheering about something.

"Bet you the barkeeps fighting with a punter." Gwaine said elbowing Percival, not that the strong knight felt it. They speed up, after an hour of talking to dim-witted maids they were both looking for a bit of violence. Only they weren't expecting it in the form of Leon.

Leon was sparring with a chubbier man who looked a bit red-faced. Gwaine couldn't tell if it was from the drink or the fact that Leon's main target seemed to be his face. They could make out Elyan trying to reach through the crowd, every now and then snagging a bit of cloak, but Leon manage to pull free of his grasp. At this point Percival had worked out this must have been the man who had hurt Merlin. He glanced at Gwaine who had a look of hero worship on his face, before wading through the crowd, grapping both participants of the fight and pulled them apart, lifting them slightly off the ground. Leon more so as he weighed less than the fatter man.

"Merlin's ten times the man you'll ever be! Let go of me! He said Merlin deserved it!" Leon cried managing to twist free of Percival's hold and land another punch on the man only for Elyan to push him aside and take a few swings himself. He had been at the other end of the bar so had no idea as to why the fight occurred between the usually calm, thoughtful and in control knight. Gwaine finally came to his senses and helped Percival free the now unconscious man from the other two knights grasps and drag them up to the castle with a slight bounce in his step. The man who had hurt Merlin had got a beating and he wouldn't even be held responsible. Life was sweet.

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you weren't to lay a finger on him Gwaine!" Arthur cried when he saw the man the knights had brought in. He was now conscious and sober trying to shuffle his way away from the knights.<p>

"_I _didn't touch him but some _other _knights may have!" Gwaine cried rather joyfully while Leon and Elyan looked at the ground.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. The man said Merlin deserved it and you, Leon, assumed it was alright to start hitting him and Elyan, you joined in only after Percival separated the two of them?" Arthur said leaning heavily onto the arm of his throne, the drunk had passed out from either the drinks or the blows, Arthur couldn't care less it was more to with the fact Gwaine has just given him a blow by blow account of what he saw.<p>

"Pretty much." Elyan said straightening his back to try remove the stiffness. Merlin had been the one watching his sister for all those years he couldn't. He didn't deserve it one bit.

"No Sire." Leon corrected. "He said Merlin was a worthless, snivelling, little coward who couldn't last a minute in a fight - and okay maybe he wouldn't. After all he's done! If people knew half the stuff Merlin's done. He's face armies without even a tiny bit of armour!." Merlin was like a younger brother to Leon. None of the other knights had seen the change to Arthur Merlin had made, and Leon was now proud to say he was friends with both of them. Merlin had taught him so much over the years, how to be a better knight, and a better person. There was no way he deserved that beating.

"Go," Arthur sighed, flicking his hands towards the door. "Go see Merlin before Gaius claims it's too late. I'll deal with this." Arthur said massaging his temples. He missed the grins his knights gave him as they left the room. Leon was right. Merlin had given so much for his kingdom, for _him_.

"So what do I do with you then?" The king asked the unconscious drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are :D Review ladies and gentlespoons and share the love :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- i own naught. **

* * *

><p>Red Sky<p>

* * *

><p>Gaius spun around in surprise as his door burst open. Gwaine was being flanked by Leon and Elyan, and you could make out Percival's tall figure behind them, all looking very serious and down to business. He sighed waving them in, knowing they would badger him until he had to treat them for lack of sleep. The four knight's faces changed so fast Gaius was starting to doubt that he saw them looking so seriously. Gwaine raced past Gaius, grinning goofily, up into Merlin's room while the other knights took their time smiling at Gaius. Leon even stopped to see if Gaius needed help, as Merlin now did most of Gaius chores and delivered medicines to patients in the lower town to save Gaius the walk. Gaius smiled patting Leon on the back shoving him gently in the general direction of Merlin's room, claiming that he could clean out his leech tank if he was that desperate to help. Leon smiled climbing up the steps to Merlin's room.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin had somehow managed to get himself into a half sitting position leaning against the wall, and was listening to Gwaine and Elyan, Percival positioned to the left of the door protecting his friends, should any threat occur. Leon winced once he worked out what Gwaine was talking about. Gwaine had his fists balled up and was swinging them around fighting off an imaginary person. Leon presence was made clear by one of the floor boards in Merlin's room. The three knights turned around and Merlin looked up all of them grinning at him. Leon felt his face redden a bit and shook his head. Merlin waved his arm towards the only empty space an old chest next to Gwaine. Leon walked over and slumped onto the chest, letting Gwaine continue his story, it would cheer Merlin up anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh mate, you should have seen it, his hair was flying and his cape …"<p>

"It's a cloak!" Leon interrupted face now as red as his cloak

"Yes but you're a hero now mate, it's a cape, any way his cape was flapping getting caught up in his arms. I don't know how many times I've told princess these things get in the way of fighting." Gwaine continued, gesturing to his red cloak. "Well anyway he eventually gets pulled off of this guy by Percy here…"

Percival visibly winced at his nickname.

"… and then Leon manages to get free and punches the guy again only this time he yells something about the guy said you deserved it, and of course Elyan being the honourable man he is, couldn't let someone insult your honour and leaps to your defence. Then once he's knocked out we dragged him up to the castle. Arthurs dealing with him right now." Gwaine finished grinning proudly that he remembered all the small details.

"So …" Merlin began, Gwaine nodded ready for any question, sure there was nothing missing from his story as he was sober enough to remember it.

"While Leon and Elyan were 'defending my honour' what where you doing?"

Gwaine looked a bit flustered, okay he hadn't expected that. Leon, Elyan and Percival all laughed, Merlin grinned at his best friend letting him know he was joking.

"Everyone hates me" Gwaine mumbled while pouting, causing everyone to laugh at him, before joining in himself. Gaius stuck his head around the door causing Percival to jump to his feet, Merlin gulped and quickly slid down the wall into a more horizontal position, hoping Gaius hadn't seen him sitting up. Gaius raised his eyebrows at him before turning to address the room.

"Merlin needs to rest now." Gaius hinted, looking pointedly at Merlin, who was starting to fall asleep due to the lack of talk in the last minute or so. Leon moved closer sliding Merlin so he was lying flat on his back instead of his head leaning up against the wall.

"Ahh that's okay Gaius we'll sit here nice and quietly." Gwaine said giving him a cheeky grin. Gaius raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, was worth a try. We'll be back later to check on him." Gwaine said smiling, his fellow knights nodding along in the background.

"No, I don't want to see any of you before lunch tomorrow. Merlin's tired and I've given him something for the pain. He'll be out until tomorrow. I want you all to get something to eat and get some sleep." Gaius said, ushering the knights out of Merlins room and down to the main chamber, glaring at each knight in turn making sure they got his message.

"Yes Gaius." All of the knights chorused.

Gaius gave them a glance before shooing them out the room. He sighed heavily before going to check on his ward. He was pretty sure he was going to be seeing at least one of them in the next two to three hours. Most likely Gwaine claiming to have a sore stomach, or maybe he would have walked into a pillar, what had he called that last time? Oh yes that was it. Doing a Merlin. He pulled open the door to Merlin's room. Merlin seemed to be awake and rather confused.

"Where'd everyone go?" he asked blinking a couple of times, trying to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Gaius shook his head.

"You fell asleep so I sent them packing." Gaius said handing Merlin a bottle of something from the desk in the corner of his room. "Drink this, might be best if you didn't smell it." The physician advised, watching Merlin drink it and the promptly pull a face. He smiled as Merlin glared at him.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked realising he had no idea what he had drank.

"To help the pain," Gaius replied making to leave the room. "You may feel a bit sleepy."

Merlin groaned, trust Gaius to drug him. One minute he's telling him off for sleeping, when he should be saving Arthur the next minute he's drugging him into a dreamless sleep. The old man just couldn't make up his mind he thought half-heartedly as he drifted off to sleep. He could moan at him in the morning.

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled as he walked down the hall. The drunk had admitted to hitting Merlin claiming, he was a coward and a disgrace to the kingdom and deserved it. It also turned out the man was an ex-servant; removed from a lord's house hold for outdated punishments, so Arthur gave him three nights in the dungeons, plus a further day in the stocks. With Merlin, lord knows how, being so popular amongst the peasants and nobles alike, Arthur was pretty sure people would be queuing up to take turns to throw fruit and veg at the man who had hurt Merlin.<p>

He got to Gaius door not really surprised to see four of his most trusted knights sitting outside.

"Why aren't you inside?" He asked as he approached them only to be shushed by Gwaine.

"Shhh he'll hear you."

"Who will?" Arthur asked heading for the door only for it to spring open in his face.

"Off you go, go on I told you. Tomorrow lunch time!" Gaius cried flapping his arms shooing the knights as you would chickens. Arthur looked at the backs of his retreating knights, shaking his head. God help the kingdom if his best men were scared of an old man. Arthur moved to step into the room only for Gaius to repeat his movement.

"He'll be awake tomorrow by lunch time sire; he needs to rest right now." Gaius said shutting the door in his face. Apparently being King doesn't get you everything you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Vola, Enjoy and Review people. :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Red Sky<p>

* * *

><p>Gaius checked in on Merlin before he went to bed, making sure his charge's ribs were still bandaged tightly, and that he was comfortable before heading downstairs to his own bed, pulling the door shut behind him. It was about three hours later when the door opened and someone walked in making sure they were quiet and stayed to the shadows. He slipped past the sleeping old man, before waving in a stream of other people. He kept watch as they all crept up the stairs and then followed them up making sure the door was firmly shut behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwaine grinned at Elyan, Percival, Leon and Arthur they had all made it into Merlin's room without being detected by Gaius, who he was now convinced had the hearing of a bat. Operation Defy Gaius was well and truly underway. The knights positioned themselves in similar positions as before, but this time Elyan sat next to Percival at the door freeing up a seat for Arthur. They all sat in silence until Gwaine reached into his cloak and pulled out a wineskin that all the knights were sure was filled of some kind of alcoholic beverage.<p>

"How in hells name did you manage to fit that into your cloak?" Elyan whispered as he accepted the wineskin from Gwaine after Percival shook his head, not wanting to have a repeat of last time he went drinking with Gwaine.

"Hidden pockets," Gwaine whispered back also pulling an apple from his cloak making a deliberate move, so everyone could see the two pockets he was referring to.

"I asked Gwen to sew them in for me." He said grinning as Arthur shook his head, taking the wineskin from Elyan and taking a large gulp and passing it onto Leon. They all jumped as Gwaine took a loud bite from his apple spinning around to face the door. Nothing. They all laughed quietly about how easy they all had jumped before returning to the relative silence with muttered thank yous, being exchanged as the wineskin was passed between them. After a while they all started sharing stories from tales from when they were younger to their time in Camelot. The majority of Gwaine's stories had the Knights cringing one moment the laughing the next.

It was Percival who called for silence. Shushing them, making them all listen as they heard the footsteps approaching the room. Percival, Elyan and Leon all moved to the blindside of the door while Gwaine and Arthur ducked behind the bed, just hidden from the view in the doorway. They all held their breaths as the door opened.

* * *

><p>"And you call Merlin an idiot! You didn't think i'd realise you were missing from bed?"<p>

The men all released a sigh as Gwen finished her harsh whisper aimed at Arthur, pleased they were still safe from Gaius' reign of terror over his patients in his chamber. She smiled fondly at them moving closer to Merlin's bed and sat down in one of the seats. She saw the empty wineskin and gave all of them a dirty look to which only Percival was able to be excused from. The knights rearranged themselves then continued with their stories.

The knights all laughed as Elyan finished a tale about Gwen from when she was younger. Gwen felt her face redden as she leaned into Arthur's chest starting to feel sleepy from her long day. Leon grinned as he then told of how Elyan might have misplaced his sword on the first day of training as a knight, only for Leon to point out that it was strapped to his side, where he had placed it two minutes before hand. Everyone laughed as Elyan went redder than his sister had before Gwaine shushed them pointing at Percival. The strong knight was leaning against the wall arms crossed at his chest snoring softly. Gwen's awws were drowned out by the other knights laughing. Within 20 minutes the rest of the knights, Gwen and Arthur had followed Percival's example and were sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Gaius woke up around six as he always did, making sure the fire was still going so he could start to cook breakfast once he checked on Merlin. He moved towards the stairs and froze. He had pulled that door shut last night. It was now lying slightly open. He looked around his room, nothing was amiss. He climbed up the stairs, pushing the door carefully the rest of the way open. He shook his head and walked into the centre of the room, the knights, King and Queen were all sleeping at awkward angles in his ward's room. This was not what he had meant by a proper night's sleep. He used his foot to nudge Leon's leg, knowing it would start a chain reaction. Leon jumped up and tripped over his cloak – which had been used as a blanket during the night – and landed on top of Elyan who shoved him onto Percival. Now Percival, is a strong man who doesn't know his own strengths, so he was very surprised that when he shoved Leon that he flew across the room, skidding to a stop at the King and Queen's feet nudging them awake.<p>

"Percival!" Leon cried astounded by his fellow knight's strength. Percival just shrugged apologetically. Gaius cleared his throat alerting everyone to his presence.

"Now, can any of you – Gwen excluded- remember what I said last night?" Gaius asked, getting mumblings from the knights. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"That you didn't want to see us before lunch tomorrow." The knights chorused.

"Exactly, now seeing as Gwaine is the only one who listened …"

"What?" Cried everyone, looking around the room is became evident that Gwaine was gone.

"… I was saying, seeing as Gwaine is the only one listened to me he'll be excused, but the rest of you won't mind running some errands for an old man like me will you?" Gaius said raising his eyebrows staring down his friends. The knights, King and Queen all rose to their feet and trudge out of the door listening carefully as Gaius handed them medicines and gave them instructions on the way out.

"I'll see you after midday." Gaius called after them as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it!" Leon cried meeting up with Elyan and Arthur as they walked back up to the castle. "He must have woken early and left without waking us. The whole thing was his idea in the first place." Arthur nodded in agreement while Elyan walked along beside them, trying to straighten out the kink in his neck from leaning –read resting- on Percival's shoulder last night.<p>

"Go and get cleaned up, get some lunch and then meet back at Gaius' at midday, spread the word okay?" Arthur asked. Seeing he got nods from both knights he headed off to his and Gwen's chambers to get cleaned up, and maybe catch a nap before he headed back to the physicians room. He'd see Gwaine with the others and get some pay back. Maybe he would be kind enough to clean out the stables as Merlin took a break. Yeah he thought as he entered his chambers, being King was great.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay aiming for one more chapter, so review and share the love :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Red Sky<p>

* * *

><p>The bell's chimes indicated it was midday to Gaius. He walked up into Merlin's room checking to see if he was awake before the knights arrived. He stuck his head around the door to see if Merlin was up but he could see his ward was still sound asleep. He turned around as he heard a knock at the door, a little shocked when he saw Gwaine's head poking around the door.<p>

"Hey Gaius, is he awake yet?" Gwaine asked stepping into the room.

"He will be soon and judging by this morning's actions, i guess you orchestrated the whole thing last night?" Gaius asked as Gwaine headed up to Merlin's room.

"What you mean 'operation defy Gaius'? Nah never heard of it, I'm a good honest knight." Gwaine said the picture of innocence.

"Call for me when he wakes up." Gaius added, laughed at Gwaine's act and waved him off into Merlin's room. He was sure the other knights would get revenge later.

* * *

><p>Gwaine grabbed the best seat next to Merlin's bed and propped his feet up on the edge on the bed. He smiled guiltily as he looked at Merlin, maybe he should have woke the rest of them up in the morning, but nature called and Gwaine had to answer. He had planned on returning but saw everyone being kicked out so headed back to his chambers. But no-one was going to believe that so he'd just have to accept the torture he received from everyone else.<p>

"Gw'ne?"

Gwaine was snapped from his daydream about what was the worst that could happen to see Merlin staring at him.

"That's Sir Gwaine to you, you commoner," Gwaine said jokingly, moving into Merlin's line of sight so he didn't aggravate hid ribs by moving. "I'd better get Gaius too …" Before he could even finish that sentence Gaius had opened the door and was halfway across the room. Gwaine shook his head, for an old man he could certainly move fast.

* * *

><p>Merlin, now more alert, was back to his position of half sitting, half leaning against the wall: finding it the most comfortable position for his ribs. Gwaine was joking with him.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you about tavern fights before you actually learn the basics?" Gwaine said shaking his head, you'd have thought by now that after all his –brilliant and heroic – stories that Merlin would know how to defend himself near or in a tavern.

"Yeah well it would be better if I actually practiced; you can't just throw words at me and expect me to learn how to fight." Merlin moaned, he was going to get a lecture of some form off all the knights.

"I'm sorry," Gwaine said. "Your right, if you're going to learn how to fight, I'll just have to take you to the tavern more often so you learn how to fight." Gwaine said laughing as he saw Merlin's eyes widen.

"That's really not a good idea now is it Gwaine."

Gwaine spun around to see Leon, Elyan and Percival in the door. He smiled weakly at the hoping they would wait later for revenge. They all greeted Merlin and spread themselves around the room before continuing with their conversation.

"I'm telling you the tavern …"

"No way, he'll end up like you, he can train with us." Elyan reasoned.

"What and be crushed by Percival and Arthur, I'll teach him when he's got free time, one on one, it works with the younger knights." Leon argued.

"I don't need to know how to fight!" Merlin cried after listening to the knights' debate about whose method of teaching Merlin self-defence would work best. Percival who had yet to say anything laughed at his fellow brother's antics. Merlin gave him a half-hearted glare before turning back to his friends.

"Well Merlin you quite clearly do given the last few days events." Percival said, justifying his need to laugh. Merlin let out a sigh crossing his arms on his chest. Things could only get better right?

* * *

><p>Arthur bounced up the stairs to Gaius' chambers. He was finished with the council for today. He couldn't wait till Merlin was feeling well enough to join him. He had to admit it, Merlin livened up the meetings. The councillors were all older and share his father's views which made it hard to bring about change. It didn't really take much to liven up the place, just a few sarcastic comments and some subtle insults muttered – just loud enough for Arthur to hear – made all the difference.<p>

He smiled at Gaius as he entered the physician's chambers, he could hear laughing from Merlin's room with indicated the knights where already present and that Merlin was most likely awake. He walked into Merlin's room to see all the knights and Merlin laughing most likely at Gwaine who appeared to have joined in.

"Feeling better are we?" Arthur joked.

"Raring to go, _sire_." Merlin quipped back, grinning as Arthur rolled his eyes. He was going to say something else as he approached Merlin's bed but was shoved aside by what appeared to be a purple flash. On second glances he realised it was Gwen. She had pulled Merlin into a tight hug, ignoring the fact that he wasn't in the best position to do so.

"I can't believe you were so stupid …" all the knights and Arthur grinned, pleased for once not to be on the receiving end of Gwen's scoldings. Merlin sunk a bit into his pillow and let Gwen get it all, noticing Gwaine silent laughter at his misfortune.

"Hey aren't you all mad a Gwaine for something?" Merlin asked giving Gwaine a pointed look. Gwen pivoted around; now realising Gwaine was in the room and wanted to give him a piece of mind from last night.

"Ah, _Sir _Gwaine …" Gwen started, ignoring the other knight's silent tears of laughter at Gwaine. Percival looked around the room and grinned to himself. Everything was going to be alright.

"Oh and Merlin," Gwen said breaking off from her rant. "Arthur's going to teach you self-defence.

"He's what?"

"I'm what?" Merlin and Arthur cried at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Look Merlin, it's not that hard Gwaine can do it when he's drunk, now punch me!"<p>

Percival winced at the scene before him; maybe almost everything would be alright.

"You're wearing armour!" Merlin cried back to Arthur.

"So?"

Merlin threw his head back and looked at the sunset in the sky, the blue swirling into the late night sun.

Red sky in the morning Shepard's warning; Red sky at night Shepard's delight.

"Just aim around it."

Maybe not such a delight, Merlin thought as he looked for a soft spot amongst all the metal. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay and i'm done. Review and let me know what you guys thought. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
